Día 11-Make my wish come true
by BeelLioncourt
Summary: Snow y Serah en Bodhum, segunda parte.


Snow decide coger una nave y llevar a Serah en su regazo, mirando los fuegos artificiales aún mas de cerca. La esfera se mantenía luminosa, lleno de miles de colores estallando en miles de pequeños cachos de colores brillantes.

Los dos ven los fuegos sonríendo, todo parece ir bien. Sobre todo para Snow, ahora que se casaría con Serah. Aunque para Serah parecería que todo iría bien, aún estaba asustada. Pero no quería disgustar a Snow aquella noche.

-**Me encantan estos fuegos artificiales**-dijo Snow, mirando a Serah-. **Hizo conceder mi deseo.**

-**¿Tú deseo?-**preguntó Serah con curiosidad.

**-Antes de que te pidiera que te casaras conmigo.. Deseé que dijeras que sí.**

Para eso, Serah se congeló por un momento, y agachó la cabeza.

-**Mm.. Entonces tal vez también concederá mi deseo..**

**-¿Cual es?**

-**Para tener el valor de decirle a Lightning que me convertiré en lu'Cie..-**se quedó callada por un momento, hasta que Snow la miró a los ojos.

-**¡Hey, nuestro compromiso es una noticia mucho más importante!**-gracias a ese comentario, Serah sonrió y soltó una leve risa suave-. **Oh Dios, no puedo esperar a ver su cara..**-se hizo el indiferente con ironia y dijo con curiosidad-. **¿Va a ser mi cuñada?**

-**Sí**-Serah asintió mientras reía, y Snow empezó a reír también mientras acelaraba la nave hacia la esfera.

Entonces, se metieron dentro de ella. Era mejor verlo por dentro que por fuera, podías ver con claridad como aquellas luces explotaban en miles de pedazos el doble de luminosos de que lo era antes, mientras navegaba aquella ''moto'' flotante por la esfera, era como estar en otro planeta. Serah lo miró con asombro y sobre todo con fascinación, pero Snow agachó la cabeza, pensando.

Snow no sabía como sería el destino de Serah, quería ayudarla con todas sus fuerzas y quería que ella estuviese bien, la amaba, ¿no?, no quería que fuera ni un cristal para la eternidad ni un monstruo. Tan solo pensarlo era tan doloroso que Snow tenía que dejar de pensar para que no tuviera que temer por el futuro de su novia, y no sabía cual sería su destino. No quería perderla. Por nada del mundo, no quería.

-**Hey, ¿Snow..?**-Snow volvió a la realidad gracias a la dulce voz de ella. Y la miró entonces.

**-¿Sí?**

Tras un silencio, ella no sabía que decir, ¿qué tendría que decirle?, no podía encontrar las palabras exactas, serían muchos agradecimientos que, conociendo a Snow, dirá que no tendría nada que agradecer, pero al fin y al cabo, se las merecía. Snow la había apoyado, muchísimo, Serah tenía miedo de morir o de estar siempre en un cristal, el era el único que sabía su futuro y su pasado, bueno, no tanto de su pasado, pero lo sabía. Serah amaba profundamente a su prometido y no quería perderlo tampoco. Ambos temían por una decisión, ambos tenían miedo. Los dos se acercaron con lentitud, intentando encontrarse sus dos labios. Pero un fuego artificial tuvo que explotar al lado de Snow y Serah, y Snow cogió de inmediato el volante y retroceder fuera de la esfera antes de que pasara algo peor.

De repente la oscuridad del exterior les alumbró con los fuegos artificiales.

-**Eso estuvo cerca..**-murmuró Snow.

Los dos se ríen. No podían evitarlo, casi se matan, sí, pero era bonito experimentar este tipo de aventuras con una persona a la que amas. Era algo tan auténtico, real e asombroso.

-**Es precioso-**pronunció Serah, e hizo una pequeña pausa-. **Nuestro cielo prohibido.**

Esbozó una sonrisa parecida a una risa muda, Snow la miró entonces fijamente, y ella se volvió a el.

-**Todo lo que necesitamos, solo tú y yo.**

Entonces a Snow le abrumaron la realidad de sus palabras y se acercaron de nuevo con lentitud. Ambos sellaron sus labios contra los tuyos, el beso fue cálido, suave, especial, ¿quizá?, lo fue. Durante el beso, a Serah le cayó una lágrima. ¿Esa escena no era un sueño? no lo era, era la realidad y era muy especial para la pareja. Snow quería que Serah fuese suya y que nunca tengase miedo de nada, aunque el mismo lo tuviera. Y Serah.. Serah quería que todo estuviera bien, que Lightning esbozase una sonrisa al contarle la noticia de que Snow y ella se han comprometido en serio, o que Lightning haga sus típicos suspiros de aburrimiento. Quería olvidarse de que era una lu'Cie, quería olvidarse eso de la cabeza y dejar de serlo. Quería ser ella de nuevo.

Serah se apoyó en el pecho de Snow mientras Snow la acariciaba la cabeza, mientras Serah lloraba en silencio y el ascendió con la nave hacia el cielo estrellado y oscuro, pero algo luminoso en la esperanza de Bodhum.

-**Gracias, Snow.**


End file.
